The Sands of Time: Intra's Story
by theheartsbeat
Summary: Time traveling? Revealing forgotten legends? Hopeless romantics? Count yourself in! Intra represents the Royal Family of Hyrule (and the almost-extinct Sheikah race) but what happens when she falls head-over-heels for the Prince of the Desert? Will she raise to her potential, or end up biting the dust? Awful at summaries, sorry!
1. Blood That Will Flow With Time

**Whoah! First Legend of Zelda fanfic, and must I say, I'm totally frightened and excited at the same time! Please tell me your thoughts on this, any ideas you have, comments, complaints, blah, blah, blah...**

**Though the beginning is from Skyward Sword, the majority of this story is going to take place in Ocarina of Time, and I have played both games (along with Twilight Princess, the first LOZ, Spirit Tracks, Phantom Hourglass, Majora's Mask, A Link to the Past), read the manga of Ocarina, and this fanfic is inspired greatly by both the game plot and manga. I'm going to use the plot of the manga to display my OC's tie-in into the Legend and her relationship with Link. I also give in my theory of how the Sheikah came to be, and the Gerudo's Sand Goddess, Colossus. I would love to hear everyone's input, so I can make everyone happy, and refrain from posting a horrible, poorly-written story. I appreciate it! I love all of you 3 !**

* * *

**Inspirations: Various Skyward Sword and basic Legend of Zelda themes, such as Great Fairy Fountain and Ballad of the Goddess (you HAVE to listen to JoyDreamerJourney's version on Youtube), American Dad (which I do not own), green tea, and the band La Sera. Listen to 'DEVILS HEARTS GROW GOLD' by them. You will cry. I know I did :'D**

* * *

The Sands of Time: Intra's Story

Chapter One: Blood That Will Flow With Time

Hylia's slender form stood tall, her expression calm and easy, her flowing gold hair laid out either across her back or laced into the latticed ribbons that plaited two bundles of yellow hair by her temples. The white dress she wore glimmered and shined with silver luster every time she breathed or moved, her elevated sandals holding the same mystic element to them, but shaded with a hint of lavender that matched her bracelets that was bound to each wrist.

Slowly, she blinked, her eyelids masking the lovely shade of royal blue her irises held, her long, delicate black eyelashes fluttering against her pale cheeks. She sighed as she did, a sigh of toil and labors done for her land that now laid in ruin.

Except for one more thing.

She turned to her one and only companion, the tall, thin woman she had entrusted with her life; Impa, a mysterious woman with honey-tinted hair of odd fashion, sun-kissed skin and dark eyes. Her clothes were also atypical, an outfit concocted by a very creative mind. Dark blues and golds displayed indifferent patterns, an orange belt hugged her waist, slim, ornamental feathers hanging onto it. Her pants were slightly roomy around her legs, but bunched together mid-calf. Her shoes were of elite designs, made for running, but comfortable. Her cat-like, narrow face bore paint in deviant arrangement, designs that held meaning and legend.

"Only one more, right?", Hylia asked with a positive and uplifting smile. A smile for herself, truly, but it also reassured Impa that she was at least knowing and trusting to her plan. To her fate.

Impa answered with a nod. "Lanayru. The girl put in charge of making the waters pure once again, that could be untainted by the ruin and heat of this world after Demise's attack."

Hylia gave an unnoticeable wince when Demise's name was said, but she whispered her command to Impa to retrieve Lanayru for her.

With Impa gone with her task at hand, into the world of fire and ash that was once beautiful and lush, Hylia gave thought over her plan at least once more.

The Golden Goddesses, knowing of a future hardship of their beloved world, had created the Four Givers of Rebirth; Faron, Eldin, Lanayru, and Colossus. Faron was to oversee plant life, to Eldin, cares for the earth, Lanayru to the waters, and Colossus was to aid them all to form and shape creatures that could survive in the tainted world, that could evolve with the earth into prosperity. One of Colossus's creations were none other than Impa herself, a race forged from a special material, a shard of broken glass, its source a secret only known by Colossus, the glass rumored to be made of blessed sand heated by a roaring fire.

The Four were destined to assist Hylia build back the world she once cherished, and purify the land she called home.

Sadly, Hylia reflected back to the moment she sent the only piece of hospitable land into the sky, which was part of her flawless temple, away from her. It was to save her people, to put distance between Demise and the sacred Triforce; the holy relic the Three Golden Goddesses created and put into her keep.

"But it was necessary", Hylia told herself, a hand cradling her shoulder and the other around her waist. She kind of hugged herself when she felt lonely, since no one else really bothered to socialize with the lonesome goddess.

"Link," the goddess whispered, her tone filled with sadness.

Hylia was also the girl known as Zelda, the daughter of the sky, who was the incarnation of Hylia. Link was a very close friend to Zelda, and when the fateful day came that a tornado plucked her from the heavens, Link was the one who began the search for her. He searched the temples where Zelda had been, the fountains that laid within made to purify her body and regain lost memories of the goddesses that slept within her. As she began to recall the ancient memories, Link grew closer, determined to find his friend. And, in the Earth Temple, it happened.

They found each other's eyes, smiles appearing on both of their faces. She cried out his name, and made her way to him, to be stopped by Impa.

"You cannot go to him, Your Grace. Remember what we discussed.", Impa hardened her expression, her hand moving forward as a block. "Restrain yourself. Focus on the task at hand."

Zelda felt her heart shatter peering down the steps that stood between her and Link, a rush of sadness suffocating her veins. But she took Impa's words into consideration, an urge to continue her journey overtaking the emotions and sadness. She narrowed her eyes, fighting away tears. Lowering her head, she gave a slight nod.

Turning back to the column of light that stood at the base of the statue of the Goddess, she glanced back at Link, saying, "I... I have to go. I'm sorry, Link."

She stepped into the pillar of light, feeling the air rush around her as she was being teleported near Lanayru Desert, where the Temple of Time awaited her.

Even though her body was gone from the Earth Temple, into a dimension of air and haze, she could hear Impa's words to Link, condescending to his already great efforts of his journey to aid his best friend.

"It took you far too long to get here. Looking at you, I fear that the goddess is mistaken in her choice of agents. If this failure is any indication, you have no hope of defending Her Grace from those who seek to assail her."

_No, Impa, that's not true. He is very strong. Courageous. You just fail to see it, _Zelda thought to herself as wind tore in sharp currents, and her hair flew wildly about her.

"Do my words anger you, boy? Do my words sting? Let them. If I had not come when I did, your Zelda would have already fallen into the hands of the enemy. The truth of it is that you were late. You were late, and you failed to protect her. I sent Zelda ahead to learn more of the fate in which she is destined to play a part. Listen well, chosen one. If you wish to be of help to Her Grace, you must summon a shred of courage and face the trials laid out before you.

"Only when you've conquered the trials will you be of use to Zelda. No sooner," Here, she paused. "Am I understood?"

_She had been, _Hylia reflected, slightly elated, recalling when she stood transfixed at the Gate of Time in Lanayru Desert, her harp stationed in her steady hands.

She began to play, the strings accompanying her voice, in playing the song that would awaken the gate. The words were sung in the Goddess's tongue, a long-lost language no one knew anymore.

A steady hand placed itself on her back, Impa's hand, in a rigid position, as if prepared to run.

Suddenly, Zelda felt a presence and turned around, to find Link at the entrance to the Lanayru Mining Facility, his expression almost unreadable. She smiled, and sprinted toward him, unable to control herself. He did the same, but then an explosion threw her back, and Impa took her place in front of the goddess.

A wicked laugh erupted in the direction of the explosion, a tall, oddly-dressed Demon Lord named Ghirahim launching out of the cloud of dust, brandishing a sword made of dark metal and a single red stone on the cross-guard. With a yell, he sent a wave of dark energy toward Link, not to harm, but as a barrier, an obstacle created to prevent his interference. He would deal the boy later. With a great amount of speed, he dashed toward the Spirit Maiden and Impa, who also rushed forward, her palms pervading an energy shield around them.

"Impa!", Zelda shouted.

Ghirahim wildly slashed at the shield, knowing it would eventually break. Impa knew that as well.

"Your Grace! Quickly, to the gate!"

Zelda's thoughts rummaged about what she should do. She didn't have much time. She ran a few feet to her left, her golden harp held high above her head. Across the endless pit was Link, still immobile from the Demon Lord's barrier.

"Link!", she called out, and as she did, golden light radiated from the harp. "Link, here! You'll need this where you're going!"

A magical beam shot the harp towards Link, who received it, slightly blinded from the bright light.

Zelda again rushed toward the Gate, her dress gathered into her hands.

"Go! Now!", Impa instructed.

But Zelda hesitated, unsure if she should leave her companion or not. Meanwhile, Link, with the Goddess Harp clung close to his chest, gazed down, and found the barrier Ghirahim created was fading. Here was his chance.

Suddenly, one of Ghirahim's stabs shattered Impa's energy shield like glass, crystallized energy dancing and raining down on her. She fell to the ground, a cry escaping her mouth. Ghirahim was immensely pleased with this, a chuckle coming from him as he eyed the goddess.

A yell came from behind him, a sword singing through the air toward his head. The Demon Lord dodged it, then put distance between him and his assailant.

Impa, still situated on the ground, took in the image in front of her, of the young boy who carried the Goddess Sword, a strong, calm aura of courage radiating from him.

"...Link.", she started, unable to say anything else.

Zelda, also taken aback, and couldn't make out what he said or what Impa replied, only that, suddenly, Impa was by her side, a protective arm blocking her from going to him.

As Link faced the Demon Lord, ready to defend his friend, Impa called out.

"Link! You must go now. Return to the old woman at the Sealed Grounds. Tell her what happened here. She will know where you must go! And know that we will-"

Zelda pushed through Impa's defenses slightly, wanting to reassure her best friend, "I'll see you again! This isn't good-bye, Link!"

Impa restrained her, trying to push her back, but Zelda fought again. Fear that had ruled her mind since she fell to the surface was instantly replaced with confidence. With trust.

"I promise!"

"I promised...", Hylia murmured to herself, her head lowered to the floor, staring at the stone tile. A tear splattered onto the surface, eventually fading away, sinking into the stone. A hand rose to her forehead, massaging her temples, a sudden headache disrupting the memories.

_If Impa would hurry, _Hylia thought bitterly, _I can fulfill that promise sooner... _

Not long after that, the large door that opened to the outside world to the temple. Impa held the door open as a tall, hooded figure rushed in, toward Hylia, who looked past Impa, and glanced outside for only a moment, gray obscuring the whole scene, before her guardian shut the door back.

The figure moved as swiftly as a shadow, making her way around the large contraption that was the Gate of Time, and stopped at the base of the stairs of the platform Hylia stood on, placing a knee on the floor. The hooded face rose to Hylia's, golden light pouring over a young girl's face. She looked sixteen, same as Hylia, with pale white skin, long-lashed light blue eyes, and strands of silver-blonde hair that laid across her forehead. She was Lanayru, the Maiden of Law, the girl created to aid her 'siblings' to give order, balance, and life back into the world.

"Your Grace," she greeted, in the language of long ago, as it was polite of her to do so, a small smile gracing her pale mouth.

Hylia returned the smile, not wanting to be rude, and acknowledged the girl. "Lanayru," she said, also in the Goddess's tongue.

Lanayru stood, her ashy black cloak trailing to the floor, parting near her calf, a pair of metal-clad, thigh-high leather boots showing. She removed her hood, her pin-straight hair that was tied back into a long, unruly braid fluttering down, grazing the back of her knees. The arm she undid her hood with was also heavily armored, silver metal glistening in the light.

Hylia rose a pale eyebrow at this. "Why are you so... substantially armored, Maiden?", she asked, gesturing to her.

Lanayru glanced down at the tips of her boots, then to her silvery covering on her arms.

Looking awfully grave, Lanayru gave a sigh.

"It's the beasts that Demise tainted with Evil before his imprisonment... their attacks are worsening, it seems. Even if the Givers and I take out a whole clan of anything, it seems they just materialize out of thin air within a week's time... take the Lizalfos for example. They have started to experiment with rocks and ores to produce a shield-like gauntlet on their arms. In just a few decades, they could have advanced and mastered this art to even manipulate iron or steel," the girl rose an arm into the light that beamed down.

"If only Colossus was here," the words slipped from Lanayru's mouth before she truly considered them.

Hylia's frame shuddered and froze, an unreadable expression placed on her face. Even a few feet behind them, Impa gave a grimace, her blood-red eyes gazing up at Hylia.

Lanayru suddenly lowered her head.

"You must forgive me, Your Grace...", she whispered.

"It's fine", Hylia insisted, heavyhearted and in a saddened tone.

"She died for a good cause, Your Grace... she is in a better place. She's with the Goddesses now. She is watching over all of us, as a spirit."

"And... and how are her people? The Gerudo she called them, correct?"

Lanayru rose her head up once again, a serious, an almost blank look solid on her fair features. "Yes, Your Grace, she named them the Gerudo. They are situated in the west. She preferred them there in the desert where she ruled, and soon, when the desert fades away with Faron's efforts to bring the plant-life back, Eldin will create a barrier between the foliage and the sands. Colossus would... would have liked that, for her people to stay in her land."

Hylia turned from the girl, which was considered rude, but as her face was unseen from anyone's gaze, she let the tear escape, gliding from her rosy cheek to the floor. As she closed her eyes, she could make out the colorfully painted form of Colossus in the darkness of closed lids, her bright, red eyes and gleaming black hair. She was smiling, a warm grin, saying something Hylia would never forget.

_"Fate... has never been so kind..."_

_Hylia cupped her hand around her mouth as she coughed violently, tears streaming from her eyes. Her pale eyebrows were knitted together, the vision that danced across her closed eyelids morphing and shaping into Colossus's cheeks fading from the color of roses to snow, her last exhaling of air escaping her mouth. The blood that stained Hylia's hands dripped to the ground, the sandy ground that already bore crimson puddles. _

Suddenly, someone roughly gripped Hylia's shoulders, shaking her.

"Your Grace! Hylia, no! Breathe! You must breathe!"

_Colossus's hand slipped lost its hold from Eldin's, his gold eyes narrowed; bloodthirsty. The blood that also graced his hands was the same shade as his maroon hair. _

"Breathe!"

_Faron looked away from the body, wiping away tears away from his face. Blood was soaked into his shoes. _

"Hylia, you must!"

_Lanayru was still situated on the ground her hovering poise over Colossus, streams of water spilling onto ground along with the blood. _

"Please!"

_Impa's hands brushed back her maker's black hair from her white forehead, and as she gazed up, Hylia's tears lessened in flow, the blood-red irises that her sight rested on were... _were simply from the past.

Lanayru and Impa both held the same worried expression for the golden-haired goddess while said divine being took in deep breaths, sweat beaded upon her brow.

"I'm sorry, Impa... It's so hard... to control...", Hylia said in-between gasps, her hands twisting and wringing handfuls of her dress.

Impa nodded, her ruby eyes full of understanding. "I know, Your Grace. It took a long time to master myself. Living with the toll of different existences is draining. And even more taxing with the emotional weigh of recalling the Goddess's memories from within yourself. It will take time, Your Grace."

Hylia couldn't help but cast a wary glance to her protector. "Your faith is waning within him, isn't it?"

Impa's eyes found the Gate of Time, its steady beats that came from the movement of the cogs filling in the silence, and then softly flashed back to Hylia's. "With every passing moment, Your Grace."

* * *

**Okay, that was the first chapter! :D If I haven't already, I just want to express my love for the Legend of Zelda franchise, and my disclaimer towards it. My idea for this story is my desire to write a fanfic that is completely different from other stories, I mean, how many summaries have you seen that involved a 'normal, everyday kind of person' who ended up in one of the games? I've seen A TON. It's not bad to do it, and there are some really good ones, but I wanted the character I created to mean a lot to the plot of the fanfic, but not be some stupid throw-in of myself or a 'Mary-Sue/Gary Stu' (look it up if you don't know what I'm talking about, urban dictionary is pretty accurate). Hopefully, one of the next few chapters introduces my OC. And I have to admit, she was the funnest to create, and doing all of the research re-kindled my love for the Legend of Zelda.**

**And here is a tiny side note if you were confused with all the italic and normal font transitions: The italics is Hylia's memories of the past, and the normal is what is being said or happening when she is having her (as I like to call) 'memory spasm'. **

**And please review, my friends! And please point out any grammatical errors I have made ^v^ (birdie!)**

**It's okay if you don't like it, too. Everyone is entitled to their opinions!**


	2. The Legend They Created

**Okay, that wasn't so bad, I guess. In this chapter, we begin with a slight flashback-styled timeline of the history leading up to Ocarina of Time, since that is the game/ manga plot I'm mostly focusing in on for the story. So, in the last chapter (well, if you forgot ;)) Colossus is the creator of the Gerudos and the Sheikah, and we won't exactly get into the backstory of the peoples or any of the origins of the races (Gorons, Hylians, Zoras, Kokiri, etc.) in full-blown detail except for what that particular race believes in. That will be a very vital part of story :D**

**Onward!**

* * *

**Inspirations: The moon (which I do not own XD), Hetalia (Italy x Germany, nerds!), sweater-dresses, Earl Grey Tea, 'Swimming in the Flood' by Passion Pit, Gypsy culture and spells (the love spell at Lake Hylia is inspired by a spell-book I found at the library), and ( I kid you not) I repeated the Ocarina of Time opening theme 37 times :'D Beautiful!**

* * *

The Sands of Time: Intra's Story

Chapter Two: The Legend That They Created

Time. We slip into this life that has nothing to do with time, only to be in every way affected by it. Some say they have too little, some believe they have all of it in the world...

Time. Or the system of those sequential relations that any event has to any other, as past, present, or future; indefinite and continuous duration regarded as that in which events succeed one another.

The first chapter may be the last, or the last may be the first. Some may give up and ruin the order of things, but this Goddess promised she wouldn't.

A hazy film is laid over the scene, a memory of Time's very being, a person who remembers everything, yet the one who can never recall lost moments.

Both women have blonde hair, only one's has a silver luster to her's to match the iced feeling of her features, highlighted by her frozen blue eyes. The other woman has gold hair, and regal sapphire irises, the scheme of her very being designed to imitate precious metals and stones, suitable for a Goddess such as her.

They speak to one another as decent people should, but the topic they converse over is not typical. If you listen closely, you can hear the fear that laces both voices. Their seriousness of the content they talk over is fatal to the very existence of the land they care for.

"Lanayru, please, I am not trying to flatter you with this offer, nor am I trying to intimidate you. I need your spirit to guide my families. The daughters born into them are the ones destined to rule this land as I once did. I need you to be reincarnated into every one. To ensure the safety of the land."

Silence creeps in. Silently, the other woman whispers, "Your Grace, I shall do as you ask me. I will be born into every vessel you desire me to be within. But... I must ask... was Colossus the one you intended for this task? For her spirit to be the soul that was to be carried throughout your bloodline?"

And time passes away into the next second, into the next minute, into the next hour, day, week, month, year...

And the land is formed into a place called Hyrule. And generations are built up, some destroyed, bloodlines are spread throughout the country, some are isolated and thick with history. But that history fades to long-ago stories, into legend, into myths.

But this legend is real. This legend... of a parted, magical relic. And the people who possess the three parts. But the one woman it is named after is not always remembered for her bravery, or her wisdom, but for her lack thereof, and her moments of weakness when she was taken.

That is when the villain steps in to conquer, to take over what he believes is his. He is a man that will give whatever to gain that right to rule. He burns what he cannot take, and he_ will_ take what he truly desires.

And good cannot allow this. Heroes are to be born to defeat such evil and save the one he is destined to love. Garbed in green, they are born to serve. Sometimes, their whole life is taken over by this evil that must be overcome. And forge within Time's mind the Legend.

The Legend of Zelda.

* * *

How do you begin a Legend? Especially one so important? One that tells of love, of sorrow, and the hunger for absolute power? And second, how would you be affected by this? How would these letters forming words upon a page or heard upon the tongue change you? Would you be noble in your ways, honor your courage, perhaps find the ideal characteristics of true love?

Must we begin... in the very beginning? But that is far beyond memory's reach.

Perhaps to the one that was first born, to the oldest. Then we must begin with the villain. We all know him. We all fear him.

Then, may I begin this so your fears may be pacified? He was once a gentle soul, full of light and compassion. Time knew him, and he knew time. He did not fear it, it only drove him to become a righteous ruler. But Evil plagued his mind, drawn by his intellect and knowledge, and most of all; his power, and sought to increase it, for Evil's own use.

And so, Time must begin. Because Time is running out.

They say the Legend began on a cold, windy but beautiful starry night in the sandy desert, when the cries of a newborn child echoed through the desolate land. Inside the fortress where these cries still lingered was a young woman native to the desert, only in her twenties, awkwardly cradling the baby boy she had just delivered. He was the first boy to be born in over a hundred years, his own father past away only days before the woman's announcement of expecting. The race he had been born into were the Gerudo, a race banished into the desert by the Hylians.

The mother, Ria, was the only wife of the deceased king, as it was tradition he take only one woman to mate with. It has never come to pass that the one Gerudo king has met his father. The rest of the tribe were all women, and produced more girl children through Hylian men, as the mothers would disguise themselves and enter their towns, tricking men, and further creating more children.

Ria was considered the beauty of the small community, and the reason the king chose her was apparent. But she also held a brilliant mind and kind heart, traits she wished would overpower the rash, brutal nature from the king, of which her son carried inside of him.

"Ria, he is beautiful!", a nursemaid squealed as the tiny newborn uttered more cries, but these were from hunger, not the frightened screams of life out of the womb. The nurse tenderly lifted him up and in one, swift movement, wrapped a swaddling cloth around him, the calming feel of sereneness quieting his cries.

With a tired sigh, the timid, new mother began to rock him, humming a bit.

She looked upon her child with such love in her golden eyes, the same hue of yellow that gazed back at her, and the coffee-toned hands that smoothed down his slick, untamed ruby hair was the same dark skin of the infant.

Rika brought her child up to her face, his slightly clammy hands brushing her cheeks. Love shined in her golden eyes, the most powerful of the emotions she had ever felt. He would be raised in such careful ways, and lead his people into an age of prosperity. Or so she thought.

"Ganondorf.", she whispered. "Your name shall be Ganondorf."

* * *

It seems that only seconds later, he is sixteen, gazing down at the girl with hair tinted to match the night sky, swimming deep in red irises that hold the sunset in her eyes.

His name that his mother gave him slips between her lips, as a question, a sound that is lilting and musical on his ears. She smiles. She is beautiful.

But, who is this girl? Do you know her? No, but time does.

She is Intra, and this story shall be of her adventurous life. All of her toils and trials mixed in with the passions of love and grief. Her name means 'within', and the life she lived is her test to find her power; the power within.

How did these two people meet? How did they join together in a time of disagreements and war and was able to find a glimmer of hope for the land they loved?

* * *

Intra's Point of View

* * *

It is horrible here.

My father, Troezen, had been sent here to this wretched place, Gerudo Desert, under the order of the Great King of Hyrule, to oversee dealings of peace in this time of uncertainty. And guess who was dragged along with him, clinging to the waist of Aunt Impa as he literally pulled them away from the beloved aunt and was forced onto the horse? I will never forgive him.

Now, the gentle tap of Argough's, my beautiful silver-haired steed, hooves on the dusty path echo on the cliff walls, the sun barely peeking over the rocks that lie to our right. It was almost noon, and I swear to the Great Goddess, it was hotter than Death Mountain Crater. Trust me, I've been there.

So, I bet you're asking, "Now, Intra, if you haven't even gotten to Gerudo Desert, how do you know it is horrible?

One thing.

The sun.

Sure, it is mostly because I'm a Sheikah and we avoid sunlight and thrive in shadows, and are eyes are slightly sensitive, and we don't have high tolerance for heat, and... well, it's also because I'm away from what I know. I hate it when my father and I get sent off to another region of Hyrule to deal with a race that resides in that area. It's not the people I dislike, it is mostly the traveling and getting used to the surroundings. Then, we leave. Again.

The last place I was whisked away to was Zora's Domain, and it was beautiful.

Casting glares at the sun-baked rocks that encircle us, I fondly think back to the cool, clammy atmosphere of the Zora's cave, damp and sunless, yet filled with light that reflected in the pools. And, then, I start to think of my last day at the watery kingdom.

* * *

This was a very sacred ritual of which I was to partake in, as I was the first Hylian to join the unmarried Zora women in the prayer for love on their life, a ritual that only happened once a year.

Stationed on the lone floating piece of land that was in the middle of Lake Hylia, I breathed in the fresh smell of aquatic fragrance that rose with each ripple of the water's surface, trying to remember the instructions given to me by Queen Zora as she handed my the ingredients of the 'spell'.

"The lake is very vital to our existence, as you know. Our lovely mother Nayru gave us these waters as the blood that flows through Hyrule. The blue of the waters represents love and pure thoughts of the wise. This spell will bring you love, I am sure of it."

Reluctantly, I held out hands to receive the components to the 'love spell': a shined seashell, a small disk of silver, a thin silk ribbon, and a sprig an odd plant.

"This is rosemary. Our ancestors believed its sharp scent awakens the mind. To bring thoughts and education into our lives."

I eyed it cautiously, then took a in a deep whiff of the odd herb, instantly taken back by the aroma.

Suddenly, I'm brought back by a nudge delivered to my side, given by the Zora girl off to the left. Her name is Saphra, and I consider her to be my friend. She casted me a smile, and indicated with her large, indigo eyes that my attention should be on my prayers.

I rose my sight to the full moon that hovered in the dark sky, an old companion that only shines it's brightest at night, in darkness, just like me. I saw the gray craters that are scattered on the white, glowing orb, a contrast that still needs to be explained, even though us Sheikah have our own legend about that... But I should not have thought of that, getting distracted!

_ Concentrate, Intra!_, I had silently screamed to myself.

I tie the blood-red ribbon around my index finger, loosely, making sure I don't cut off my circulation. I brought the tied-up finger to the area in-between the eyebrows, and thought deeply of my emotions. Sounds awesome, right?

It was quiet for a while, and one by one, the Zora women and I had thrown our disks of silver into the lake, chanting:

_As the moon gives the waves balance,_

_Control over the blue tides,_

_May we shine like the queen with radiance, _

_With the love of our existences by our side._

After we were all done, a flask of wine was passed around, and we all took a sip and splashed a little on the hole in the ground that lie by our feet. As the dark purple liquid seeped in, blessing the ground, a tiny dagger was given to me, the only one to cut a lock of her hair, as the Zoras gingerly plucked a scale to bury in the ground along with the seashell and the rosemary, the ribbon in last.

We said our final prayers to the moon, the one who controlled the waves, the one we asked to help us rule over our emotional tides. To be the moon of our oceans and rivers of love and wisdom.

After we were done, Saphra had turned to me, and gave me a small hug.

"The first Hylian I've met, the Sheikah Intra," she said, pulling back and grinning from fin to fin, "And very honored. We will meet again, I do not doubt. Take this gift, my friend."

She pulled a necklace from a pouch that was attached to her pearl belt that hung on her waist, a necklace with a green scale strewn on pale blue cord, white beads and tiny seashells hanging from it.

I had smiled, and caught her into another embrace. I would miss her, I knew.

"May the Great Goddesses watch over you, Saphra," I whispered.

"May Nayru smile over you and the love you will share with the most honorable of men."

I had forced a smile. Not because I wasn't flattered or grateful for her blessing, it was that...I can never marry. Nor do I want to! All the Sheikah men were gone except for my father, all of our people, save me, Father, and Aunt Impa had died in a great fire that burned our village to ground, along with the Clan of Shadows. Including my mother.

Pushing out melancholy thoughts, I put on the necklace, a genuine look of happiness beaming on my face.

"Again, I thank you, Saph-"

I was then cut off by the most haunting and terrible roar I would ever hear.

* * *

**Second chapter... end! How did you wonderful people like it? Comments are optional, yet it would be so sweet if you peeps could leave a review. Does anything here need change? Grammatical errors? Do me a solid and help me! -**

**Can't wait 'til Chapter Three!**


	3. Becoming What I was Destined To Be

**Chapter Threeee! Yeah!**

**Okay, so I don't confuse you right off the bat, I'm was soooooo bored doing the last part of the second chapter in a passive voice, so , I'm switching it to an active voice, it was much easier to do. Sorry if that upsets/stuns you! **

* * *

**Inspirations: Various battle/boss themes from Skyward Sword (like the final battle with Ganondorf in Twilight Princess music and the Koloktos/ Modarach battle themes), chai tea, Adventure Time (I don't own it, sorry), King Arthur (for some reason), Ice/Fire arrows from Ocarina of Time, and 'Desolation Row' by My Chemical Romance. **

**I own nothing :'(**

* * *

The Sands of Time: Intra's Story

Chapter Two: Becoming What I was Destined To Be

* * *

Intra's Point of View

* * *

I spun around, a gasp leaving my throat. A few feet away from the tiny island was a bigger piece of land, a large, flourishing tree and an odd pedestal on it. It was connected to the shore of Lake Hylia by a wooden bridge, which was now burning.

_Holy sh-!_

Another loud, reverberating roar came from the column of fire that stood on the island, long, three razor-sharp claws on each hand, dangling on either side. He has no legs, at least from what I can see, and is roughly ten to twelve feet tall, and five feet wide. He is settled on the elevated stone stand. It resembles a pillar, with no distinct facial features, except eyes. It was a monster that I've never seen before, my eyes wide in shock as I gazed in to its slits of fire that passed for eyes. I was frozen with fear before my adrenaline kicked in, my warrior instinct replacing my paralyzing dread.

I turned to the Zoras, who all stood in awe at the flaming beast. Saphra's blue orbs gleamed red from light of the creature. I grabbed her arm.

"Go! Into the water! Get my Father!", I shouted.

All four of the Zoras dove into the water, the white of their scaly skin disappearing into the dark waters of the lake. Saphra hesitated, turning to me.

"Intra, what are you going to do?"

I had no time to devise a plan in the moment before a wave of heat came towards us, and I pushed her into the water to save her from the fire that would dry her out in a second. I ducked as another flare from the inferno of a beast was hurdled towards me, the heat of the attack flushing my cheeks and most likely charring the hair on my arms.

My head pulsed with every beat of my flustered heart, confusion wracking my mind. What was I going to do? How do I keep the monster from attacking other people? From killing me?

I jumped into the water before another fireball sent my whole body into flames, the cool water a stark contrast to the feverish temperature of the monster's weapons. It was when I was below the surface that Saphra was still near, at the very bottom of the lake, in fact. As we got farther away from the island, I came up, and she followed suit.

"Saphra! I told you to get away from the island!", I scolded, my eyes not on her, but on the beast that roared on that tiny island, its bright red flames lighting up the whole night sky.

"I know! But I had to tell you this: that scale on the necklace is very special. It allows to dive deeper and longer than you originally could," she hastily explains, her arms and legs constantly kicking from nerves or to keep her on the surface, I'm not sure.

Suddenly, as I start to concentrate on how I'm going to get rid of this monster, the oddest thing happens: it turns to ice. It just morphed into this new being in the blink of an eye! It still has its knife-like claws, but they are crystal clear, and its eyes had frozen over too.

Its frosted-over irises rest on us as we stare in silence at it, another roar erupting from deep within its icy chest.

Before I can scream to Saphra to swim, the beast lowered his clawed hand into the lake, growls rumbling the air around it. A field of ice starts stretching out towards us at a startling rate. Saphra dipped back into the water, her hand gripping mine. She pulls me with her to the entrance of the Zora's cavern, the pillars that surrounded it bearing the crest of the Zora's Royal Family. As I start to feel faint from the lack of oxygen, Saphra surfaces us again, and I immediately start to cough up the water that had got caught in my lungs. Saphra moves in to help, but I furiously shake my head.

"I'm fine. Get back to cave and warn the guards. Tell my Father I'm still alive."

She receives my orders with fear in her eyes. I see her skepticism in her delaying. But, I urge her again to escape, and she plunges back down into Lake Hylia. I paddle my way to the shore on my own, standing up, my clothes weighed down by water. After just a moment on land, I see that the surface is covered with ice, and I silently remind myself to thank Saphra for being a great swimmer.

Now, I have to find a way to kill that thing over there before he turns the whole lake into an over-sized ice-cube.

Glancing around, I realize that if Father and the Zora guards were to arrive, they would have to break through the ice to get to the surface. Would they be able to?

After a moment, I notice that the wooden bridge isn't burning anymore, and in its stead, a thick layer of ice has covered it where the flames had been. So, if I was able to taunt the monster to turn back into a fire elemental, the ice would that capped the water would convert fire, and would evaporate in the water.

My clothes were still drenched, simple clothes, for I was still under the age of seventeen, and was not allowed to wear Sheikah armor. But my tunic still bore the symbol, the red eye with the blood-tear dripping from it. I also had dark underpants and knee-high leather boots, molded perfectly to my feet. These were good fighting clothes, despite not being fire-resistant. I had no weapons on my person, which I don't think would matter much.

Bearing the extra weight rather clumsily, I make my way to the bridge, running as fast as I could.

If I step onto the ice, would it spread throughout my body?

I tested this quickly, placing my fingertip on the ice-cover rope of the wooden links of the islands, ready to pull away at any moment. It turned out to be safe enough, and I continued on, but I was still cautious.

I reached the tiny island that redirected the bridge to the big island, where my monster awaited me. Before I could advance, a shout came from the shore.

"Intra!"

I searched the darkness, and spotted a tall figure waving. The figure had bright white hair that weaved to the waist. Father. He was able to cut through the ice?

"Father!" I called.

"Intra, stay there! I'm going to-"

Before he could say anything else, the beast let out a bellow, louder and wilder. As it did, the ice morphed back into fire, the bridge again up in flames. I let out a shout, as there was a patch of ice below my right foot, and as it turned back to a fire elemental, the sole of my boot started to burn. I put it out, and as I did, the beast cried out.

So, I can hurt him that way?

I discarded my tunic, my white shirt that was under it still damp. Clutching onto the dark tunic, I started to smother the smaller flames with it. Each time a blaze was extinguished, the monster's yells would split the night. I moved further onto the bridge, still killing the fire that had consumed the bridge. At one point, though, the fire was too much and with a creak, the bridge breaks in half, sending me into the lake along with it. More wails from the creature as its flames on the bridge were destroyed by the water.

A sharp pain came from the base of my skull, a plank of wood causing the injury, and as I opened my mouth to scream in agony, water filled my lungs instead. White dots danced in my vision, and I kept sinking lower and deeper into Lake Hylia, my arms and legs limp.

Suddenly, I felt a tug on my sleeve, arms encircling my waist. Whoever had saved me pulled us up to the surface, my theory about the ice melting with the change in the beast's element proven right, we broke through, loud inhales of air sounding.

My lungs burned as I emptied them of lake water, oxygen replacing them happily. I frantically clung to my savior as I did, afraid I would pass out and sink back into the depths of the lake again.

"Intra, are you alright?" the voice was my Father's, and I looked up at him.

"I'm alright," I'm able to say in between gasps of air, and as I cast a glance around, I ask, "Where are the guards?"

Father's red eyes find the edge of the lake as he starts to swim. "On the shore. Saphra told us about the creature freezing over the lake and it's abilities to control fire. I told them to stay back in case of an emergency, seeing they are immensely weak to both elements. I know you and I can take this thing down, together."

He was right. We were most likely the best father-and-daughter team in Hyrule, as we were trained in the ways of the Sheikah, and luckily, magic happens to course our veins, making us very powerful. We don't carry a lot of magic, but it is enough to take this ugly beast down, no problem.

I smile, and nod to myself.

_We can handle this, _I think to myself confidently, but I couldn't help but wonder what the strategy was.

"So, what _is_ the plan?"

Father stops swimming, and is silent.

Finally, he says, "Let's hope this thing will stay in its fire element for a while. While I distract it on land, you will shoot it with the ice arrows I taught you to make. I brought the bow and arrows," he indicates to his back, where he has his quiver stocked with arrows and his beautiful bow made for wood from the secluded Kokiri forest. "It'll be a little wet, but it will shoot properly."

I bit my lip. To be honest, I have a horrible time with the bow. I've never used it in battle before, and truthfully, I'm scared I will mess up, because, if I do, I could cause Father to get hurt, he could even die.

"Father...", I start.

He stops me, saying, "Intra, I know, but you must have faith in yourself. Just trust me."

I shake my head. "Father, it's not that. I'm scared that if I miss, it will give the creature time to turn into another element, and I don't know how to do the fire spell. You will get hurt."

Again, Father is quiet, his sights locked onto the island.

"All right, you distract it. Leave the shooting to me."

We start swimming again, and Father pulls us up onto the smaller of the lands, the one my ritual took place on. Father works fast, knocking an arrow and dipping its tip in the water. He murmurs the words of the spell, and a small aquamarine-colored sphere of magic surrounds the arrowhead, turning the water to ice and frosty power backing up the weapon.

Halfway through the spell, he nods to me, and in a quiet voice, he commands, "Go."

I dive into the water, kicking my legs furiously, darting to the creature's island. I waste no time launching myself at the creature, then turning left at the last second, keeping its attention on me.

He aims a fireball at me, which I successfully dodge, and continue to run around the beast's base. I can hear the sizzles that are coming from the leaves of the tree being burnt, ashes of the dead plant scattering into the wind. The heat licks at my face, threatening to light up my whole body, but I fight the urge to jump back in the cool water of the lake.

Out of the corner of my vision, I see a spark of blue. The Ice Arrow.

As the creature turns with me, it does something I totally did not expect. It raises one of the febrile arms and tries to dig its flaming claws into me, but I somehow shift and am able to get away from it, and before I can recover, it comes in for another swipe. I duck and hit the ground hard, hitting my head on one of the roots of the tree. Stars twinkle in front of my eyes. I get on my knees and roll out of the way of the next attack, and start to get away, but the creature shrieks in anger and rears back its arm once again, and tears its claws vertically through the trunk of the tree, leaving three distinct marks on it. I freeze with fear tumble to the ground, my heart racing at a million miles per hour and situated on my back, transfixed at the beast that is going to kill me soon.

Another terrifying scream comes from the creature, his head lurched back, and as he does, he sends a large fireball towards Father and bursts into a mound of ice. I give into a shout, thinking the Ice Arrow has me its mark, and then, I notice something blue racing across the night sky. A shooting star? No.

The Ice Arrow.

Father missed.

Dread fills my whole body, and I feel like passing out. I was going to die. Right here, right now. By this giant thing of frozen water. Was he going to freeze me? Tear me open with its ice claws? I didn't know. I shut my eyes, squeezing them shut. I had failed. Maybe, while the monster was busy cutting me in pieces that Father would do the fire spell and destroy it. I could only hope. I tried to make myself feel numb so I couldn't feel the pain. No matter what, I wasn't going to cry. A Sheikah_ never _cries. Even in the face of Death.

_Would I see my mother on the other side?, _I think, my hands tightening into fists.

_One can only hope, _I answer myself, relaxing my clenched hands, placing them flat on the ground by my sides.

I hear my name being called, and silently, I pray that it is my mother's voice. But it isn't.

My eyes flash open only moments before another thing arches across the black blanket night, only this is a crimson streak, a florid coppery tail shimmering behind it.

What is that?

A Fire Arrow, but it came from the left cliffs, not from the right. Not from Father.

Somehow, by a great stroke of luck, by the blessing of the Great Goddesses, the flaming arrow embeds itself in the forehead of the glacial beast, a crack running down the middle of it.

Nothing happens.

Then everything happens.

The ice elemental shatters into a million pieces, a brilliant light exploding from the very center of what once was the monster. Flakes of snow start to settle onto the ground, covering the pedestal that was marked with a strange rune, and me.

For a few minutes, I'm frozen. I can't move. Despite every particle of my body screaming for me to move, I stayed still as a statue.

And that wouldn't be the last time that would happen in my life.

* * *

**Sorry if this isn't really good, my baby niece and cousin was over this week for Christmas, and I've been so busy! **

**Anyway, leave your thoughts, and I can't wait to see you next time. Keep your eye out for Chapter Four!**


	4. Could It Really Be My Own Doing?

**Chapter Four, if you care to know! No reviews at current date... is this really that bad?**

**There is a slight traveling sequence in this chapter, and I make it seem there is a lot more distance between the different regions of Hyrule, and how big those parts are, area-wise and population-wise. I'm so excited to write this chapter, because I love traveling and love writing descriptive scenery. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Inspirations: My weird friends (yes, I have some), coffee, my gay Facebook buddy, peanut brittle, the number 7, elves, the show 'Friends' and 'Helena' by My Chemical Romance (I love MCR!) **

* * *

The Sands of Time: Intra's Story

Chapter Two: Could It Really Be My Own Doing? (Or is it somebody else's fault?)

* * *

Intra's Point of View

* * *

"Are you daydreaming again?", I hear a voice say, an annoyed tone laced with threat. I internally groan. If I answered 'no', Father would erupt into a lecture of how it was awful to lie. If I reply 'yes' (I'm not that courageous, though), my ears would bleed from all the words that would tumble out of his mouth, scolding me to no end.

_"Daydreaming? Another word for distraction, fool's paradise! And my daughter shall not be indulging in such child's play!" _

Oh, I can hear it now.

But I can't help but admit, yes, my Father is strict and controlling. Still, I can see the reasoning behind it all. The world is cruel, and one can never be too prepared for the challenges that may come with surviving this day and age. Our travels to the Gerudo's Fortress was enough proof. We had been sent here to display our gratitude towards our peace and understanding that had risen between the King of Hyrule and the young Prince of the Desert. It was to ensure the cooperation of distant villages that could be a potential threat. So little trust can be handed out these past years, alliances on the brink of collapsing. Although, I can't help but wonder at the King's intentions that may lie underneath the skin of this scheme.

Or, was I just being paranoid? Nonetheless, who was I to question the authority of the King? I was, in all truth, his servant. I may not be a sworn Sheikah warrior, but on a personal level, I owe him my respect and loyalty. Even my life. He was the one who ushered my Father, Aunt Impa and I into the grand halls of Hyrule Castle, the strange people of the Shadow Clan, after everything was stripped from us. Our home, our friends, our family. We had nowhere to go, seeing we could not possibly hold any occupation in Castle Town for any trade or business. We had resorted to seeing the Great King personally, reasoning that the Sheikah once protected the Royal Family, many centuries ago. Perhaps he could find worth within us and save us from the cold? My Father and Aunt were willing to reduce themselves to servants to keep themselves alive. To keep me alive.

I press my lips into a tight smile, feeling the silence I leave between us is going to end up me walking the rest of the way to the damned desert.

"Father, why would I endanger myself with such tools of amusement? I would never."

* * *

Third-Person

* * *

Wind howls through the stone halls, passages filled with tricks and traps, twists and turns, and thieves.

This place lies on the holy ground of the Goddess Colossus, the very temple that is dedicated to her has a stone statue erected in her likeness. Or, at least, what the Gerudos think she looks like.

It was built long ago, by the early civilizations of the Gerudo, and was used as the center of their community, but since then, they had migrated out of the harsh desert to the valley, to raise a fortress serving as headquarters in times of war. Eventually, the whole of the tribe moved to the fort permanently, which was closer to water resources and a stable location still in their homeland, without the cruel sandstorms and Biting Colossus Beetles. These beetles had pincers that bit into your skin, filling deadly toxins into your bloodstream, the only cure within the horn of the insect. But many fail to release the counteractive agents and die only moments from the bite.

Within one of the halls there echoes laughs and conversations, where a room of thieves is filled, a long stone table occupied by them. There is fourteen in all, some barely above the age of sixteen, the rest under thirty. They all wear black clothing, but with different styles and arrangements, a few wearing bold and bulky jewelry, others with subtle earrings and necklaces. Makeup is favored by the group, their golden eyes lined with kohl, lips smothered in lipstick.

But they all share on thing in common. They all bear one long scratch on each cheekbone, the same length and depth. Alas, they pay no mind to it, since they all have the scars, no jealousy of looks and beauty run through the gathering of women thieves, and they proudly displayed their 'fault'.

At the head of the table is the only woman who covered her face, a black shawl tied around it, leaving her topaz eyes visible. She was Kalida, the ringleader of the looters, only eighteen, she commanded the groups with unforgiving, brutal authority.

She sits, not eating, her gaze examining the party she had formed only two years ago, after her decision to rebel against The Fortress, after her leaving her broken-hearted mother and sister. She had fought the tears as she turned away and headed out on her own, tired of the stupid rules and idiotic prince. So, she left, followed shortly by others who resisted the 'Prince'. He was spine-less, afraid of a little independence, scared of creating a stable community. Kalida was disgusted by him, of his weaknesses, of his lack of faith in his people.

He had turned to the "Great King" and offered peace and cooperation for support and unity between the two. Resources was needed, supplies were low. He was stuck in a corner... and a coward.

_He could have found a way out, without the help of that Hylian rat! But, no, he couldn't rely on the integrity of his tribe- of his family! _

Around Kalida sits four of her advisers, trust-worthy women who helped keep track of supplies and settled disputes that rose within the clan. They knew when they needed another raid, and which unlucky trader to pickpocket.

On her left is Tibah and Kali'shi, sisters who were the first few to join her in her rebellion, and to her right was Johara and Hala, whose mothers were on the Council of Elders, the ones who encouraged the Prince into actions and exhorted certain rules and laws. The wounds that grace their angular faces are different, the horizontal white scars were followed by vertical lines that ran all the way to their jaw. This was the sign of their authority. They were also slightly above the others with intellect, fighting skills and common sense, attributes that earned them their superior ranking.

Kalida eyes them carefully, taking in the way they talk to each other about how to redecorate the dining hall and bedrooms for the millionth time, the way the skin around their mouths wrinkles when they smile, the way they eat their food. With a shake of her head, she starts to concentrate on the other women, like how Nitri, a seventeen-year-old with a broken leg from the last raid is doing sufficiently better, offering up to do more chores and dish-washing duty. Then there was Imari, who was currently shoving a piece of cheese into her mouth, is getting a little chubby, and needed to do more workouts and training before the next appointed raid, a month from now.

"Johara," Kalida say quietly, but firmly.

The adviser turns, full attention on her leader, exquisite gold irises only on her. "Yes?"

"Are the rations in good condition? This is a rather meal is larger than usual."

Rather than blanching from the venom that coursed through the question, Johara kept her expression solid, but not questionable with over-confidence. "The supplies are in magnificent order. We are stable until the next 'strike'," she gives a reassuring smile, "And for us to indulge a bit, but not too much."

This answer satisfies Kalida, and she settles a bit more comfortably in her high-back chair.

"Only," Johara starts, her finger mindlessly circling the lip of her cup, "I've been meaning to say this for a while, Kalida. The success of the last raid was because of you." She rose her goblet to her leader. "Couldn't have done it with out you, Your Highness. A toast to the Queen of Thieves!", she announces, hoisting her wine-filled cup higher.

Kali'sia, Tibah, and Hala follow suit, lifting their chalices, and then everyone joins in, cheers ringing out throughout the passages.

Kalida felt her head tilt up a bit higher, proud of her people who had found the truth.

After dinner had ended, and most of the women had gone to bed, Kalida excused herself, and rose, but not before the remainder of the party stood up also, bowing to her in respect and wishing her a good night. She accepted these with thanks, as she always did, then stepped out into the hall, making her way deeper into the temple.

She had reached her destination, as the large effigy of the Goddess Colossus was before her, the stone hands laid out to weigh the hearts of the dead, to see what righteous and cruel things you had done in your life. At least, that was what Kalida had been taught by her grandmother. She stood in silence as she examined the great statue of the goddess, quietly pondering.

_Colossus, are the things I have done right? Have I gone against your will? The legends say you would immediately punish those who had opposed your order, but if so, why have you not brought your judgement on the foolish Prince? He is a traitor, with lacking strength and power. When you ruled over our ancestors, you were feared but loved. You kept us safe from the other gods and spirits that thought we were evil, defiled beings , an abomination. You kept us safe, your children. Keep us safe now, Goddess of the Sand! We need you in this trying hour! Let my prayers be your will, and watch over my people, and those who are still under Prince Ganondorf's decree, that fool! _

Kalida's narrowed eyes relaxed, her flared mood along with it.

_It is not right to call anyone a fool... Grandmother said that one time._

As she stood there, her hands instinctively lacing around the hilt of her dagger that was belted onto her side, the dagger she inherited from her mother, a petty gift, considering her younger sister was given the sword their mother, grandmother, great-grandmother and so on had used in their days of second-in-command, the right-hand of the king. Kalida could never understand why her younger sister was the one chosen for that honor.

Kalida let out a scoff. But why would she want to be on the sidelines while the king destroyed her home? She would never allow that. But that is what her mother did. And now, so would her sibling.

Behind the Queen of Thieves, flickers of light burst from thin air, one blue, the other red. From the fire erupts Kotake, the Witch of Flame, the light of a pyre that was her hair lighting the whole room. Her twin, Koume, Witch of Ice, enters from her sapphire orb of magic, a cackle coming from her.

"Kalida! Queen of the Looters! Kalida! Ruler of the Bandits! _Heh, heh, heh ,ha!_"

Kotake snaps her claw-like fingers, a glare radiating from her bulging eyes. "Enough, Koume! Don't you see your upsetting her?", then she mumbles, "We don't need her in an already irritable mood."

Kalida narrows her gold irises. "What was that?", she hisses, surprisingly unmuffled by her veil.

When the two hags refuse to answer, Kalida steps forward, her eyes only slits radiating yellow. "I said, '_What was that'_ ?"**  
**

The twin witches telepathically contemplate about who should explain to the infuriated Gerudo woman about the failure of the plan. Kotake begrudgingly takes the honor.

"You remember the plan, right, Ka-"

"Of course I remember. I was the one who came up with it."

Kotake grips her broomstick tighter, astonished at why she was so afraid of this human. Suddenly, she straightens her back and casts a glare at the simple human.

"And it failed. The monster was an absolute failure, and the plan is ruined. The alliance between the Hylians and the Zoras still stands, along with the deal with The Fortress."

Enraged, Kalida points her finger at the twins. Nails bite into her palm, but anger makes her numb to the pain. "No! My plan was flawless! The apparent runes on the creature was to raise suspicions about the Gerudo and their ties to black magic! After the murder of those Zoras, the Hylian King was to put blame on The Fortress and break all deals with them, taking the side of the Zoras, who controls the water of Hyrule! _Aghh- I cannot believe this!_"

The hags stand in silence as the Gerudo woman starts to throw her fit, stomping her feet like a tempered child.

"_Stupid! Idiots! It was- it was flawless! Damn flawless! Ruined! No other choice! Aghh!"_

"But, there is something else, Your Highness. Very vital information.", Koume peeps, her hands tight on her hovering broomstick.

Kalida pauses, her right eye twitching. "What?"

"It was all the fault of a Sheikah that was in attendance of the attack. Her and her father were the ones who prevented the massacre... and something else happened.", the witch took no pause as she continued, "The girl and the older man planned to use an Ice Arrow to destroy the creature when it was in its fire elemental, which would have worked, but-"

"_'Would h__ave worked'?", _Kalida says, anger still pulsing through her veins.

"But, before the arrow was released, the beast changed back into his ice state, and the arrow missed. Then," Koume took in a deep breath, "A Fire Arrow flew over the north wall of Lake Hylia, and struck the beast. It blew him into a million pieces... He was so close to killing that Sheikah girl, too."

Kalida clenched her teeth. "What is this Sheikah girl's name?"

Kotake answered this time. "Her name was Intra, and the Father's name was Troezen, I think. Oh, and there is more, Kalida."

"What?", she asked, her tone slightly bored.

"After the attack, they had an appointed time to go back to the castle, which was that next morning. They did not delay, and as soon as they got back to Hyrule Castle, the king ordered them to be sent to The Fortress."

The Gerudo thief widened her eyes a bit, a new plan forming in her mind.

"It's been said that they'll be around there for half a year of so.", Kotake informed.

"And I've heard that despite being a Sheikah, the girl has light skin and black hair, which is totally different from the usual traits of her kind: tan skin and white hair.", Koume interjected.

"Really? And where did you hear that from?", Kotake questioned.

"Do you remember that young man who stopped by our stand a few days ago-"

"Oh, yes! That cute one with the green eyes and-"

"Don't interrupt me! Anyway-"

"Hey! Don't be so mean! I was just-"

"There you go again, my word, you are so-"

"'So' what? What am I?"

"Ungrateful twerp! You are always like this! Just like that one time you-"

"You always bring that up! Why can't you let it-"

"Because! That was just rude and disgusting and-"

"Disgusting!? I am not disgus-"

_"Enough!"_, Kalida screams, her voice reverberating through the room, the torches that were lit throughout it dimming a bit. Casting daggers at the two hags, her hidden face carved into a snare. "You should be ashamed of yourselves! By Colossus, you act like children! Now, I have a new plan. A better plan."

Koume and Kotake exchanged glances and nodded to one another. They urged their broomsticks closer to Kalida, coming a few feet nearer.

"We will aid you in any way we can, Queen Kalida," Kotake says slowly, her burning hair flaring menacingly.

"But you know we take our pay before the act," Koume informs, ice and awful intentions lacing her voice.

Kalida barely flinches, uttering, "Of course."

She starts to unwrap her veil, her long, braided red hair weaving to the floor. Then her face surfaces, thin and beautiful, despite the layers of white scratches that cover her features, all of them irregular in shape, size and depth. A slightly pink one runs from the left side of her hairline to the side her angular nose. Her almond-shaped amber eyes are narrowed, she looks as though she is bracing herself.

"Well? Get on with it," she whispers, clasping at the black scarf tightly.

The Witches of Fire and Ice draw nearer, wicked smiles obscuring their whole ugly faces. They reach out, their claws lightly skimming her cheeks.

"So lovely. So much like her mother, right, Koume?"

"Um-hmm, very much so."

"It's a shame though, that such features were not given to her sister, Nabooru."

Kalida freezes at the sound of her name, and the use of it the sentence.

_No... Nabooru is beautiful...and will always be the favored one. _

"How much damage should we do? How much blood should we take, Kotake?"

"As much as she doesn't need, Koume."

_Could this fate I have been given really be my own doing?, _Kalida thinks as she leans back her head, feeling the cuts and the blood flood her whole body. She keeps her eyes locked onto the statue of her Goddess, of her protector, Colossus.

_Or is it somebody else's fault?_

* * *

**Okay, I'm glad I finished this one! *takes deep breath***

**Alright, so when Koume mentions a 'shop', and if you haven't read the manga to Ocarina of Time, Twinrova trick Link into going into the Desert of Illusions by disguising as humble hags that work at a tiny tent that told fortunes in a Hylian town (that exists in the universe I'm setting this story in) that is called Mattasara, a community that is right before Gerudo Desert. I'm going to be thoroughly describing it in the next chapter!**

**Review and all of that, and please enjoy your day.**

**Question of the Chapter: Who is your favorite Legend of Zelda character?**


	5. End of the Night

**Yeaaaaa! Chapter Five! I'm going to have a ton of fun with this! **

**We explore a town that is only briefly shown/mentioned in only the Ocarina of Time Manga (Part 2), a town that was the last Hylian community before bleeding off into the Desert of Illusions, eventually into Gerudo Valley and then to Gerudo's Fortress. I made up a name for this town, 'Mattasara'.**

**Enjoy this chaotic chapter!**

**~theheartsbeat**

* * *

**Inspirations: my gorgeous dog: Lucy, sheep (sheepies!)****, Dragons: Riders of Berk (best show EVAAAR), Smarties, peppermint tea, witches, child's toys, 'End of the Night' by Smith Westerns, and because I (most likely) will not write a scene there; the 'Bamboo Island' theme (Skyward Sword) was playing in between all the other songs.**

* * *

The Sands of Time: Intra's Story

Chapter Two: End of the Night

* * *

Time is too slow for those who wait,

too swift for those who fear,

too long for those who grieve,

too short for those who rejoice,

but for those who love... time is eternity.

-Henry Van Dyke

* * *

Intra's Point of View

* * *

Trust me when I say this: I kept my eyes peeled the rest of the journey. Every movement startled me to no end, every sound made my ears raise higher than a cat's. The burning sensation in my hand seared every thought of my mind away, only leaving this heavy weigh of despair and fear.

The end of the night always comes, a friend I put faith into. I was born into the hands of darkness, remaining its servant until I was destined to die. It would protect me, nurture me, help me accomplish my trials.

But there was more trying trials waiting for me, in the broad light of day, and sometimes, they were more than I could deal with. I thought the end was always near, a shadow darker than I... a constant companion... always by my side.

And trust me... I had every reason think so.

* * *

I presume you could say I had slowly gotten over my absolute hatred for the sun as we ventured further into the baked, blistering, intolerable, awful, aggravating, hot western portion of Hyrule, a kingdom ruled with the most highest and righteous of nobility, hence its name, the land I was born and raised in. But those would be pure lies flowing from your mouths, for no matter how much time I spend in the sun, or how red my skin gets, I will despise the sun.

But, hey, I had to get over it sooner or later, so I took the wrap that was around my head, facing the elements with dignity. The sweat that drenched my whole face cooled instantly, and I swept my bangs back so my forehead would be blessed by fleeting wind.

We arrived in a small town, a village Father told me was called 'Mattasara'. It was in the language of the Gerudos, loosely translating into 'village before the sand'. Our last stop before heading into the Desert of Illusions (I'm so excited! Not.), half of our day was spent collecting necessary supplies so we wouldn't wilt and die in the dry heat like freshly cut flowers.

The town was a cross-roads for trade, the community consisting of the entrepreneurs that flourished in the heat of the sun, investing in small businesses, irrigation builders, or the lucky few who make honest earnings by finding and selling deposits of salt in the desert. But it was also filled with thieves, pickpockets thick on every street. I feel the stares that are aimed at my Father and I, looks that feel as they burn right through me. Or is that the sun?

I can't help but tighten my hands around the reins, the steady clomp of Argoughs's hooves raising dust, a cloud obscuring his legs. He tosses his head off to the right, trying to reassure me. I take a deep breath and smile, still unsure, but more confident.

As we delved further into the desert-skirting village, tents and tarps littered most of the area, some pinstriped or bright, others displaying swirly or bland designs. Different items were sold or exchanged. There was also farmers selling livestock, favoring sheep and goats, but some domesticated fowl were auctioned off, their dark brown feathers and white plumes scattered over the dusty ground.

A woman passes us by, a child I presume is hers sprinting ahead, chasing a lamb, his laughter cutting through the mayhem of the village market. He pauses and stands on the sidewalk gazing up at us, the two Sheikah mounted upon tall steeds. He breaks into a smile, waving at us. His mother walks up behind him and gently places a hand on his shoulder, the other gingerly balancing a large basket upon her head. She grins too, the skin around her stunning blue eyes tightening and wrinkling. Their bright clothes stick out from the pale brown scenery, the sun-baked brick houses the same color of sand.

Slightly surprised at their acknowledgments, I shyly rise my hand and give around two or three spasm-like movements back and forth. I cringed as I thought of how stupid I must look to them.

We move onward, down the curvy streets where merchants scream their prices and the buyers scream back. My ears do not take kindly to the noise, and I shy away from the screeching sound of the blacksmith shop that lies off to the right, the pounding of the hammer that ricocheted off the metal, bending and curving to its desired shape. I rub my pointed ears, trying to block out the sounds.

Father steers his steed, Realm, towards Argoughs and I, his maroon eyes steady on me.

"Intra, is it really that bad?", he questions, placing a hand gently on my upper arm.

I shake my head, answering his question and fighting the increasing pressure that swells inside of my cranium.

A soft laugh comes from him. "I know when you're lying and trying to be tough...", he comments as he hands me a small leather pouch. "And that thin line will get you into trouble, young lady. Go to the east side of the village; that is where the higher businesses and envoys reside. Less crime there. But watch your back. This can cover your dinner if you get hungry. Meet me on that corner up there," he pointed to an intersection a mere hundred yards from where we had stopped, "At twilight. I don't want you running around these parts at night. Too many robberies have been occurring."

I nod, and he places the wallet into my palm. "Yes, sir."

He waves me off, and I usher Argoughs away from the market, the hagglers, the noise. I head east as Father said, the tumult bleeding off after a few blocks, the clusters of people growing sparse.

I start to relax and I stop rushing Argoughs, slowing down and admiring the buildings around me. They stand rather tall, the architecture growing more intricate and the streets span out a bit wider.

Palm trees pop up every now and again, offering a little shade to the children that play in groups of three or five, playing with small spheres of glass or rock. Some played tag, and two girls sang as they braided each others hair.

_'Desert of no rain,_

_Desert of no return,_

_Desert of no hope, _

_Go out there alone and you'll burn,_

_If you make it across,_

_Look out in the night, _

_There you will find golden eyes,_

_There you will turn in flight,_

_And away you will go,_

_No rain, no snow, _

_Where illusions like the ferocious winds blow...'_

I furrowed my brows in question of the morbidness of the small rhyme, but I instantly reasoned against it. The Sheikah ruled at abnormal ballads and poems, I mean, hell, _Ninety-nine Bleeding Skulls on the Wall _wasn't exactly the most cheery and innocent of chants, and it was a lot more horrific of a past-time than the one I just heard. _  
_

After a few more blocks, I reached what I guessed was the heart of the east part of the village, as there was a cobbled courtyard that was circled by houses and higher-end shops, arches of sun-baked brick branching off into different streets and alleys. There was three in all, each given a sign that labeled the routes. A few people litter the space, most rushing from one door to the next, obviously mailmen delivering their letters. Behind the easternmost buildings was a wall, about twenty-five feet high, and made of sand-colored stone. Located in the center of the court was a fountain, shaped like a vase, with the heads of four woman spouting water, crystal-clear, sparkling like diamonds in the sunlight. The basin was filled of the clean water, and at the bottom was a layer of rupees, looking like a drunk rainbow had landed in the fountain. It was beautiful, the gems scattered the light on the surface, dark blues faceted with pale pinks, speckled with bright green.

I dismounted Argoughs, leading him by the reins to the fountain. Gazing in, I found my reflection among the pool of colors, my skin resembling a mosaic of brightly tinted tiles. My hair held the darker shades, dusky red dotted with shaded lavender.

Fishing inside the wallet Father gave me, I pulled out a blue rupee, instantly filled with sadness. I've always been fond of the color blue, and that is why I was partial to Zora's Domain.

With a sigh, I cast the jewel-like currency in, along with the memory of the beautiful city of the Zoras, taking a seat on the edge of the fountain, glaring at the warm browns and drab tones that drench this town and scenery.

_It's only for a few months, Intra, _I told myself, softly patting Argoughs on the head. _I wish to go back__... _

Giving Argoughs some time to rest, I occupy my time skimming my fingers on the surface of the water, as it was too hard to resist the coolness of it. The sun lies peeking over a roof to the west, trying to postpone the night, trying to claw its way back into the sky, to dominate it.

Huffing, I stand up and take Argoughs' reins into my hands once again, shooting one last glance at the fountain. Why did it feel like someone's eyes were on my the whole time? I disregard the question, gazing up at the darkening sky. It was almost dusk, and I knew if it took me that much time to get to the eastern wall, it was going to take a while to get the corner Father and I agreed we would meet at.

I walk, saving my horse the labor of carrying me, and all of my belongings I was taking with me to the Gerudo's Fortress.

Children no longer play in the shade, light pours from the windows of houses, and the shops are dark and shut tight, ready for the next day to arrive. The streets are a labyrinth, especially in the fading glow of twilight, but my eyes are accustomed to the dark, and I start to travel west, along with the sun.

Once it's completely dark and not one single soul line the once-busy lanes, my stomach growls. I let out a chuckle and hope Father hasn't eaten supper without me. Would there be food at the inn he promised he would find? Sure, my Father was a fierce warrior and strict parent, but even he could get scatter-brained sometimes. Enough so that he could forget to book a room for us to sleep in, or else we would be resting in the gutters tonight.

Within ten minutes, I reach the corner. Father isn't there, and I feel rage creep up a bit. Scoffing, I lean against the wall of building that lies on side of the intersection, grumbling about how much trouble Father was in.

After five minutes, I'm fuming. I don't know where to go or what to look for. He never specified where he was going to shop at, and there was a ton of bazaars and stands scattered through the town. And worse, I had to get lost at night! And with thieves and robbers lurking around! Sheesh! Good move, Troezen!

As I stand there, debating my next move, a flicker of light erupts at the end of the street that leads north, a way that leads out of the city. Curious, I move a little bit forward, a brow raised in question. The light burns a little stronger, and I realize it is an oil lamp. But who would be out now, carrying an oil lamp? Still holding the reins to Argoughs, we move down the dust-ridden road. Maybe they've seen Father, or even better, they know where an inn is, one he might be at.

Now jogging, I see the lamp is situated underneath a tarp that is scarlet red and bearing gold thread forming bold designs. I slow, and spot two bundles of something sitting quietly on a rug. A crystal ball lies in front of them, dark red smoke swirling inside of it. When I'm only three feet away from the tent, faces surface from the bundles. Startled, I jump back a bit, alarmed by how ugly those faces are. They both bear long witchy noses and bulging eyes. Their irises mere dots compared to how much the white of their eyes pop out.

A cackle come from the one on the left. "_Heh, heh, heh... _my dear, do not be alarmed. Our looks maybe hideous, but spare us the scream that lies on your lips. You look much too kind for the hurt that would inflict us if you were let that yell escape."

I press my lips into a thin line, slightly embarrassed by my show of emotion.

The other nods right along with her. "You do carry a tender heart, young maiden. Please, tell us your name."

I try not to look suspicious, but why would I be so cautious around these creepy, yet humble old ladies? That was rather rude of me to be so accusing, but I guess that was the years of Sheikah training showing from within me. I had to be careful, no matter what.

"My name is Intra."

Laughter erupts from between them, a weird sound that reminds me of rat's squeak. Why are they laughing? It echoes off the buildings, and I'm surprised that no one rushes out of their homes, wondering what in the blazes was going on. But no one comes out, and it is silent on the street. As silent as it gets.

The one on the right looks me squarely in the eye. "So, seeing as we are a fortune-telling business, would you like us to tell your future? Would you like to know who you might wed to? If he is tall, short, rich, poor? We can see, Intra, and we can tell."

"Oh, yes, Intra, the things we can tell you."

Chewing on the inside of my cheeks, I shake my head furiously, backing up a step. I awkwardly play with the reins, as I refuse their offer. "Oh, no. I only came over here to see if you have seen my father."

"Ah, you're father! Was he the tall, white-haired man with the same deep, red eyes as you?"

My eyes widen, my mouth open to answer. Before I can say anything, the other cuts in.

"The one with the strange armor? The Sheikah eye, I believe, printed on his tunic?"

"Yes, yes!", I say, relieved. "You've seen him, good. Where did he go? Did he say he was going anywhere? Did he leave any hint of where he was going? Did he-"

"Hush! Silly girl, we haven't seen him!", the one on the left sneers, her beady eyes bearing into mine.

"Then... how did you-"

Righty answers. "Know? We're fortune-tellers, pumpkin. We see him within your future, but not his location," she pauses, but then says, "But we can show you where he is at. Just ask us to see..."

"And we can tell," finishes Lefty, a weird gleam shining in her eyes.

I debate for a few seconds, shuffling my feet uncomfortably. I start to answer, then hesitate. "Okay," I finally whisper.

"Terrific!", they screech in harmony.

They waste no time placing their hands on the crystal ball, beckoning me over to join them.

"Gaze deeply into the sphere, Intra. We will lift the veil of unknowing, the fog of uncertainty, the cloud of confusion, the shadow of doubt. But not for long, our dear. Look for your father and do not stray."

_What does that mean?, _I think angrily, dropping Argoughs' reins and closing in the distance between me and the orb. Carefully, I kneel, tucking back a strand of my ebony hair behind my ear. My bangs are swept off to the side, my long locks cascading past the small of my back.

I look at the crystal ball, an uneasy twist forming in my gut. But I 'gaze deeply' into the orb, the dark smoke starting to swirl faster. A dim light flickers from the center. My mind swims through the smoke, toward the spark, another painful jerk erupting from my abdomen, and this wasn't from hunger. Letting out a gasp of shock and surprise, I lose concentration and pull back from the crystal, the stand, the witches.

_Wait... witches?!_

Both of them give a small screech, both in anger and alarm. The cloak that shrouds them fall to the ground, and they start levitating.

_They're floating? _

As I start to back up further, confusion welling up in my eyes, the red smoke is still trying to draw me in, a vortex of temptation that stirs deep within my body a new, overwhelming emotion much more frightening than fear. I don't know what it was. I don't want to know.

"Damn it, Koume! The spell isn't working!"

"Well, I did tell you to make it stronger!"

"Are you serious? It would have killed her!"

"Well, clearly, it didn't!"

They pause, their bulging eyes on me. I can see the curiosity that swims in their eyes, the interest that gleams in them.

Behind me, something jumps gracefully from the building to the ground, and I turn, fear sweeping through my mind. Four more shadows dive from the rooftop, the glimmer of metal swords dance in the moonlight.

_They want to kill you. _

"You must understand, Intra," begins one of the witches, the one with fire for hair.

"We don't want to hurt you," adds the icy hag, tapping her claw against the shaft of her broomstick.

"We only need you for... a while," they say in unison, hovering even closer.

Casting one last glance at the armed figures behind me, I do one courageous thing. A stupid, cliché thing, but it was worth it.

I smile, preparing my body for the world of hurt I was going to get myself into. "Looks like you're gonna have to wait."

I dive for Argoughs, leaping onto his back in one, swift movement, not bothering with the reins. I grab hold of the horn for support.

"Go!" I scream, but he's already speeding off, halfway down the next street. After a few blocks, I take a chance to look back, and I catch the sight of shadows darting and dashing along the rooftops. It was then a solid plan revealed itself to me, and I soon set it in motion. I pushed Argoughs faster, and we were flying down the street, his hooves making sharp cracks against the cobblestones. Vertigo washed throughout my whole being, a dizziness I pushed past, counting down the seconds before my next move.

Next intersection in...

3...

2...

1...

A sharp turn to the right almost knocks me off the saddle, but I keep my head, and without stopping, I undo my feet from the stirrups and throw myself from Argoughs, landing on the ground rather harshly, the left side of my face smacking the ground. I struggle my way up, and bolt for the boxes and crates that had been discarded on the side of the street, pressing my back against the wall and drawing up my knees to my chest. I keep my panting low, my eyes darting left and right.

_What do they want with me? What have I done?_

I feel a cool wind breeze down the alley, one that sends my teeth chattering, but I keep my jaw tight, clenched. Lost in the howling wind is the sound of feet, footfalls that I pick up at the last second, my heart racing. I risk a peek between two planks of wood that were missing on the crate in front of me, my breath held deep inside of me.

A shadow is silhouetted by the crescent moon that hovers behind it, showing off the form of a black-clothed woman, and I can tell so by the certain curves she possessed. Two scimitars rest in each hand, brandished as she was prepared to dice anything that moved. After a moment of utter stillness, she moves down the path, slow and tentative. When she is five feet away, she stops, looking around. The moonlight catches her eyes that lie deep within the scarf she has wrapped around her face, blazing with such fire, it frightens me.

I fight every fiber of my being that lashes out, trying to resist jumping up and demanding what they wanted from me. To plead my innocence, even though I had no idea what was going on.

Then, her eyes look directly into mine. I maintain my scream, even though it is so close to being let out. She starts to stride closer to my hiding spot, and I dare not risk not a single movement of my muscles.

Suddenly, a low whistle pierces the night, and so unexpected, I almost jump out of my skin. The shadow immediately sprints off, toward the direction of the signal.

After a minute, I finally allow myself to relax, and as I breathe, I keep it steady, not wanting to make too much noise. Wiping the sweat from my brow, I chance a look over the crates and boxes, pondering my next move.

_Now what? What am I to do? I still don't know where Father is, and I can't move freely around the town to search, lest one of those witches and their hench-__women catch me._

_I better move. What if that signal meant they found Argoughs? They probably have found out that I am not in that area... _

I needed to get moving. The more distance I put between me and the general direction the woman went, I think I could last until the morning, where people would fill the streets, and there would at least be one person who knew where my father was.

I was scared. I was afraid. What if I die before the sun can shine? What if I never see my father again?

_Just move, Intra. And everything will follow after. _

So I do as my brain tells me to do, and I feel my feet take me away from my hiding place, and as quietly as I can, I tiptoe over the debris and wood lying around. As I near the opening of the alley, making sure no one was to take me by surprise, I hear the all too familiar sound of sprinting feet.

_Oh no. _

I fly to the corner of the wall that lines the street, ducking behind it. I scrape my knees in the process, most likely ripping a hole into my dark riding pants, but I make it into the shadows, where I blend in flawlessly.

Seconds later, a tall figure dashes by the pool of shadows I'm cloaked in, not even hesitating for a moment. I follow the shape of the person, the moon highlighting the flaming red hair that flows behind it.

_Another one, _I muse.

Not a moment later, I feel something glide over my neck, smooth and cold. I turn in horror, a gasp so close from escaping my mouth.

A knife caresses my throat with such menacing and tender care, the blade not only a hair away.

But that is not what scares me. It's those eyes.

Golden irises rimmed with fire burn through mine, electricity coursing through our stare. Those eyes are a supernova of topaz and amber, flaming orange and honey tones spinning around a black hole, such warm colors drawn into the pit of black, to never resurface again.

* * *

**Allllright! I really wanted to post this sooner, but guess what? Nature. That's what. Weather's been bad around here, and my internet was down for a while...**

**Okay, favorite and review if you wish, get an update if you need one, too. **

**Question of the Chapter: What is your favorite place in all of Hyrule? **


End file.
